poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightmare Mane Six appear/Getting Ponyville and Cybertron ready/In the dungeon
This is how The Nightmare Mane Six appear, getting Ponyville and Cybertron ready and In the dungeon goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six. group finds themselves surrounded by the Nightmare Forces Starlight Glimmer: concerned Well, this is a little creepy. Trixie: worried Way creepy. Bulkhead: Remember, don't let your guard down. Knockout: worried Well, I wasn't planning on it. Smokescreen: glares You guys want some more! Well, we aren't afraid of you! Shadowfright: sinisterly Aw, but some of you are afraid. Isn't that true...Luna? Is that what you are going by now? Princess Luna: That is my name, my past as Nightmare Moon is long gone. Shadowfright: to them But there is something that you fear... General Nightmare Force: sinisterly Come back as Nightmare Moon and we will spare your friends. looks at the group concerned Shadowfright: evilly After all they've done for you, this is how you two will repay them? Tsk. Tsk. Of course you know our other alternative. Princess Luna: worried No! You can't. These people saved me. Twilight Sparkle and her friends saved me. I will go- Optimus Prime: in front of her protectively with a serious glare You aren't going anywhere! others get in defensive stances surrounding Luna and Artemis Arcee: Yeah, like we're gonna let some goth loving bunny take more of our friends. Wheeljack: Yeah! That's not happening! Bulkhead: Indeed! Smokescreen: Absolutely! Ratchet: That's right! Spike: Yeah! Starlight Glimmer: We're with you Princess! Discord: Yeah, after all, we're your friends! Princess Luna: at them in shock I'm your friend? Knockout: Well, duh! Trixie: We all trust you, we know that you would never lie to us. Princess Luna: worried (But you have lied to them Luna...) Shadowfright: smirks Well, I see you have some real friends here. Friends that would do anything for you. General Nightmare Force: notices Larry, look at this little dragon! Shadowfright: a mallet and smacks the general on the head Discord: hysterically Classic... General Nightmare Force: pain Sorry, Shadowfright... Shadowfright: at the Autobots ...and these robots won't be dissuaded. Bumblebee: his hands up ready to fight No way! We're ready for anything! Shadowfright: This is your last chance "Luna" before they find out what you let happen... Luna: down in worry Shadowfright: smirks Well, my friends, I can see that we will not be able to make an arrangement...luckily, we came prepared. We will get the kingdom we were promised! nightmare forces swirl into a black cloud of smoke pairs of dragon eyes with the colours of violet, sap green, cyan, cerulean, azure and cerise respectivly, emerge from them nightmare forces disperse to reveal a alicorn, a unicorn, two pegasai and two earth ponies that are Celestia's height, and have black coats with the group noticing the flowing manes and tails on them looked very familiar and the cutie marks, while different, looked very similar to cutie marks they knew The Autobots/Starlight Glimmer/Trixie/Spike/Luna: in worry Discord: jaw drops Shadowfright: Now the Elements Of Harmony will be destroyed forever and Ponyville and Cybertron will be defenseless! Meet our new queens- The Nightmare Mane Six! in Ponyville, Celestia was overseeing everything for Ponyville's protection Princess Celestia: the citizens The preparations are almost complete. Whatever nightmare may be coming for Ponyville, we'll be ready. I hope. sees the CMC Applebloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders reporting for duty! Sweetie Bell: How can we help rescue our sisters? Scootaloo: Yeah, it sounds like they need us more than ever! Princess Celestia: sighs Even the smallest ponies can make the biggest differences. a communicator Cadence, is Cybertron- Princess Cadence: Don't worry, everything's set up just like you said, we'll let you know if anything happens. Princess Celestia: Thank you... Shining Armor: Do you think they'll actually get them back? Princess Cadence: I hope so, because if they don't who knows what will happen? Cliffjumper: Yeah, that's a thought I don't relish either... Sideswipe: Relax, this is the Mane Six we're talking about, I'm sure they'll be back in one peice. Strongarm: How can you be so sure, anything could happen up there. Thorax: She's right, for all we know, things could go bad at any moment. Sideswipe: Eh, just saying. Fixit: Either way, we must hurry before- dusk gets immediately turned into night as six silhouettes from the moon form into ponies Ponyville Princess Celestia: worried My poor sister, forced to be Nightmare Moon once again... Ponyville citizens look in worry Cheerilee: worried Nightmare Moon is back?! Princess Celestia: closer That dosen't look like Luna... Sunset Shimmer: behind Celestia Princess, Cadence contacted me from the human world, is something... going... on? That dosen't look good. Windblade: Yeah, and it dosen't feel good either... Spitfire: Whatever happened up there, it must not of been good. Soarin': Agreed. Cybertron Cybertronians were looking in worry Grimlock: Well, that's something you don't see everything... Drift: Wait... Is that... Princess Cadence: up in shock No... Sunburst: Is something wrong? Princess Cadence: worried I-I think the impossible happened... on the moon, the Autobots and their allies were in shock due to the fact that the Mane Six had been taken over by the Nightmare Forces and turned into the Nightmare Mane Six Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: It's true, the Elements of Harmony defeated us before, Autobots. Nightmare Rarity: But what will you do now that we've taken those you protect? Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Without your pathetic pony partners, the Elements of Harmony are powerless. Nightmare Applejack: Bit of a pickle, ain't it? Nightmare Pinkie Pie: It's about time the real party got started. I should trademark that. Nightmare Fluttershy: How does it feel knowing that soon all of Equestria and Cybertron will be shrouded in eternal night and there is nothing you can do about it? Bumblebee: False, we can do something about it. Arcee: Yeah, you six think you're so scary! Well, a storm is coming for you! Nightmare Rainbow Dash: mockingly "A storm's coming?" Ha! What do you two think this is? A Sigh Stallion film? Optimus Prime: Twilight? Rarity? Pinkie? Applejack? Rainbow? Fluttershy? Can you hear us? You have to fight this! Nightmare Rarity: You Autobots are dense, aren't you? Remember those Nightmare Forces you helped your pony friends "destroy" with your little Elements Of Harmony when Luna was around? Well, guess what? You didn't do such a super job after all- they now control your friends... us, I suppose. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends are gone! Do we need to make a diagram or something with pictures so you can understand? Bulkhead: We don't believe you, our partners are still in there, I'm sure of it. Discord: Yeah, they can't be gone forever... sighs They just can't... Spike: at Nightmare Rarity Rarity, it's Spike, you know, your little Spikey-Wikey? We... I... You're the best. at Nightmare Twilight And Twilight, I'm your number one assistant, please come home. Nightmare Rarity: pupils change slightly Spike? control Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: pupils change slightly I-Is that really you? control ENOUGH! Nightmare Fluttershy: at Luna Luna Luna Luna, you could've had it all. How foolish you were to give up your power and for what? These weaklings? HA! Princess Luna: You're wrong. Nightmare Applejack: If you had taken our offer and became Nightmare Moon again, your precious allies would be spared. Nightmare Rarity: You did this to them, Luna, and they will never forgive you. Starlight Glimmer: Speak for yourselves! Trixie: Yeah, leave her alone! Optimus Prime: Don't listen to them Luna, they're playing a game. Nightmare Pinkie Pie: They say that now, but who could possibly forgive somepony who destroyed their life. Bumblebee: She did not destroy our lifes! Ultra Magus: She may have done things she regrets but she dosen't betray her allies! Nightmare Fluttershy: It dosen't matter what you say, we're taking Ponyville and Cybertron and you'll be powerless against us! Smokescreen: I'd like to see you try! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Very well then. the Nightmare Forces Take'em down! Nightmare Forces go in to attack the group Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out! Discord: past Shadowfright Come at me fly boy! tries to grab him but hits a wall instead Discord: And that's what I call skills! Bulkhead: Bring it! Spike: as the General sneaks up at Optimus and grabs it's tail Oh no you don't! You took our friends! I'm not gonna let you take anyone else! General Nightmare Force: Get off! Spike: Not until you give up! Surrender now and I'll go easy on you! General Nightmare Force: smirks How kind of you little dragon! Spike far away Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! stops and looks in shock Starlight Glimmer: Spike! stares at the General with her horn glowing You just crossed the line! a beam of magic at the general General Nightmare Force: OUCH! You insolent- Starlight Glimmer: Just stop talking! gets detained What?! is eventually detained Smokescreen: detained This is not what I had in mind. Starlight Glimmer: detained Hmmm. her magic at Shadowfright and fires, freeing Luna Shadowfright: OW! Starlight Glimmer: detained Luna! You must go back to the others and help them! Princess Luna: I can't leave you! Wheeljack: detained Don't worry about us, just go now, or Ponyville and Cybertron won't stand a chance! Trixie: detained You're their only hope now! Bumblebee: detained Presides, we can take care of these guys! Princess Luna: away I'll save your friends, I swear to you! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: annoyed Take them to the dungeon! They're boring us! Knockout: You'll never get away with this! Nightmare Fluttershy: I think you'll find that we can and will! the dungeon General Nightmare Force: I'll admit, you put up a good fight. Smokescreen: Really, thanks. General Nightmare Force: Wait, I mean, shut your piehole! Trixie: You can't lock us up! Trixie will have you know that we can think of about eighty two ways to escape this place! Shadowfright: Well, we could do away with you now, if you are sure you can escape. Trixie: You know later is better for us! Discord: Huh, I'll admit, this place looks sturdy, quite sturdy actually. Arcee: Eighty two different ways to escape, really? Trixie: I was just saying, you know to intimidate them. Bumblebee: Optimus, what do we do? Without the Mane Six, the Elements of Harmony won't be able to stop them. Optimus Prime: I don't know Bumblebee, but for now, it's best that we try to get out of here. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just hope the others are okay, I don't want them worrying. red eyes peer from the darkness of the cell Starlight Glimmer: Huh? H-Hey, it's okay little guy, you can trust us. creature comes out to be a creepy looking bat thing majority of the group look in disgust Knockout: Kill it with fire! Starlight Glimmer: STOP! Knockout: Huh?! Starlight Glimmer: the creature It's okay little one, we are friendly, it's just that, well, your boss is trying to destroy our worlds and yeah... her hooves output and picks up the creature Don't worry, when we get back to Ponyville, I'll make sure to find you a good home. Discord: Uh, did Starlight get hit in the head when she was detained, or... Bumblebee: Let her have her moment, it's been a long day, or night... Trixie: Yeah, wait a minute, where's Spike? others look in sadness Ratchet: He got thrown elsewhere. Wheeljack: Hopefully he's alright, he would've done anything for the Mane Six, especially Twilight and Rarity. Optimus Prime: And us, if Spike was able to avoid capture, he would be on his way here to help us. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... as she tears up I guess the magic of Friendship can't save everything... It couldn't even save Spike... Bumblebee: I'm sure he's still alive out there Starlight, but wherever he is, he better be careful. Category:Scenes